


Flashbacks

by 2ndPersonPlural



Series: El Goonish Shive Mainline [1]
Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Relationship Advice, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndPersonPlural/pseuds/2ndPersonPlural
Summary: Sarah befriends Ashley, and their casual gossip brings up memories of Elliot—for both of them.





	Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written any EGS fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!

It didn’t take long for Ashley and Sarah to become good friends. It was a bit awkward for Ashley at first that Elliot spent so much time with his ex, but she quickly realized that there were no lingering feelings that would complicate their relationship. The two girls got along well from the beginning, but what really cinched it was Ashley’s phone wallpaper. One lunchtime, not long after Ashley and Elliot started dating, Susan and Tedd were locked in a heated debate over Star Trek trivia. Ashley decided to settle the argument, and pulled out her phone to look up the species of a minor character. Before she could give the answer, Sarah looked at the phone and asked in surprise, “Where did you get that background?” The background picture in question was a drawing of Sheik, good but clearly amateur work.

“I’m not sure,” Ashley replied, zooming in to check the signature. “It’s initialed S.B. That’s Sarah-Bear148, an artist I follow online. She’s really good. Why, do you recognize it?”

“Of course I recognize it,” said Sarah, “I drew it. Do you really think it’s good?”

Ashley’s eyes widened. “Absolutely! Is this really yours? I’m a big fan. Elliot mentioned that you were an artist, but I didn’t expect to have already seen your work. Do you think you could"— Ashley paused, the look of excitement on her face turning to one of embarrassment  —"nevermind…”

“Do I think I could what?” Sarah prompted.

Ashley looked down at the table and mumbled something that sounded like “I don’t want to impose.”

Elliot said, “I think she’d like a portrait,” cutting through Ashley’s hesitation.

“I-I mean, yes, but only if it wouldn’t be a bother,” Ashley said. “I’m sure you get requests like this all the time.”

Sarah chuckled. “Not really. In fact, I’d love to practice my life drawings with a real live model. I usually have to use pictures, and it’s not the same. Want to come by sometime?”

* * *

They met at Sarah’s house not long after that. Sarah did draw Ashley, but most of their time was spent chatting. Ashley was eager to get to know her, but careful not to pry about anything magical. Sarah was glad for that, as she wasn’t sure how much information she could give away. As the day wore on their conversation got more and more personal, until a subject they had been dancing around was raised — Elliot.

“Honestly, I’m really glad you and Elliot got together,” said Sarah. “Things were a little awkward between us, but him going out with someone new cleared that up. You seem to be moving faster than we did, though — come to think of it, how far have you gone?” Sarah went red when she realized what she’d just said. So did Ashley.

After a long pause, Ashley responded. “We haven’t… you know… gone all the way, if that’s what you mean. Not that I don’t want to. He’s just so hard to read when it comes to those things. I’m never sure if he wants to go further or if he’s getting uncomfortable. I get nervous taking the initiative, he’s such a gentleman and I don’t want to rush him, or seem too — I don’t know — too eager. Do you know what I mean?”

Sarah thought back to the first time she and Elliot had done anything really sexual — beyond making out or a bit of grinding.

* * *

She and Elliot had his house to their selves. They were cuddled on his bed, sometimes kissing, sometimes chatting, just enjoying each other’s company. She stretched out against him, and felt something pressing into her side. Elliot quickly shifted away. Normally Sarah would’ve pretended not to notice, or maybe shot him a smirk. She was feeling bolder that day, though. She rolled on top of him, kissed him hard, and placed herself slowly and deliberately against him.

Elliot stammered in surprise. “Sorry, I– it doesn’t–“

Sarah kissed him again before he could form a coherent sentence. “I don’t mind,” she said, “you’ve got me a little worked up too.” She pulled him closer, pressing herself against him. She held him like that for a few moments, waiting for a reaction. He gave none. Her confidence shaken slightly, she asked, “Am I making you uncomfortable? What would you like to do?”

“No, its fine,” he said, not entirely convincingly. “I’m okay with whatever you want to do. I’ll let you know if we cross a line, but I trust you.”

Sarah sighed internally. He always did this. He left it up to her to initiate, to take the next step. It was sweet that he was so gentlemanly, but their relationship was stagnating, and not just physically. If either of them were going to push forward, it would have to be her.

“Okay then, sexy,” Sarah said, in the sultriest voice she could muster, and moved a hand along his body, between the two of them, down his torso and over his hip. She let her hand come to rest on his inner thigh, inches from his groin — which was certainly not growing any softer. She gave him a few moments to reciprocate, and when he didn’t, she put on a pout and said, “What, you don’t want to touch me back?”

Elliot wasn’t getting any less flustered. “No, I mean, I don’t know, um, y’know, where you want me to…?”

Sarah looked into his eyes, and in a breathy whisper, told him, “Pick a place you like. If it feels good”— she gave his thigh a squeeze, and moved her hand an inch further up —“I’m sure I can find a way to let you know.”

Elliot finally took the hint, and reached up with a tentative hand to caress her chest. He was altogether more gentle than she would have liked, but any touch from him was welcome, so she gave a small moan of approval. That seemed to encourage him; he squeezed harder, and settled into a bit of a rhythm, steady but not too predictable.

Sarah slowly and deliberately moved her hand the rest of the way up his thigh, until she was cupping his erection. She could feel the shape of it through his pants, and rubbed gently, mimicking his movements on her chest. She was starting to feel uncomfortably warm — and that gave her an idea. She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. “Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?” she asked with a grin.

Elliot chuckled at that, and stroked his hands up and down her sides, feeling her bare skin. “You’re always beautiful, but the more of you I can see, the more…” his eyes moved up and met hers as he trailed off, lost in the depths of her gaze.

Sarah reached behind her to unclasp her bra, taking longer than she needed to, putting on a show. She knew that he’d seen his alternate forms naked, and that many of them had almost superhuman sex appeal, but seeing his face as he watched her strip made her feel like the sexiest person alive. His attention moved from her eyes to her chest, and she threw her bra to the side, then reached down to undo the buttons of his shirt. When she was done, he shrugged the shirt off and dropped it on the floor. It was her turn to stare; the way his muscles rippled, going taught and then relaxing as he twisted to take his shirt off, then reached out to drop it, made her legs feel weak. She laid back down beside him, and he pulled her in for a kiss, this time not moving when their hips touched. This kiss was different from the last one — hungry and passionate like before, but less frantic, and more sensual.

She was a little surprised to feel his hand back on her chest with no prompting. He could cover each of her breasts with one hand, and he alternated between the two, grasping gently, occasionally circling a nipple with his finger.

Sarah put one hand on his chest and reached the other between his legs. She could feel him tense momentarily when she touched him, and felt him relax again as she started squeezing and rubbing over his pants. She took her hand off his chest and put it over his, guiding it away from her breasts, over her stomach, and down to her waist. She moved her hand back to his chest, letting him figure out the rest on his own. He didn’t disappoint, continuing downward until his hand was resting ever-so-lightly on the crotch of her jeans, where he stroked with just his fingertips.

Sarah didn’t know if he was just taking it slow or deliberately teasing her, but either way she was having none of it. She pushed her hips forward, pressing against his hand, and simultaneously gave him a firm squeeze. Elliot squeezed back, mimicking what she was doing to him.

“Elliot, do you know the only thing that could make this any better?” Sarah asked.

Elliot knew her well enough to guess what she meant. “Less clothes?”

“Exactly.” Sarah undid his fly, then moved down so she could slide off his pants. She could clearly see the shape and size of his penis now, tenting out his boxers, and she wrapped her hand around it and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then she laid down on her back, inviting him to undress her.

He undid her pants and slid them down her legs. It occurred to her that he’d see the wet spot on her panties; that thought turned her on as much as it embarrassed her.

They had only seen each other naked once before. They’d been interrupted by Elliot needing to transform, and that killed the mood so they hadn’t gone any further. Today, though, he had spent several hours transformed, so that wouldn’t be a problem. She knelt up on the bed, facing away from him, and made a spectacle of slowly working her panties down over her ass. After they had joined the rest of their clothes on the floor, she reached for the waistband of his boxers. He raised his hips to let her pull them off. For a moment, she just stared at him, moving her eyes up and down his body as he did the same to her.

That didn’t last long, though. She laid beside him, the feel of his bare skin against hers making her tingle. They took another moment, eyes locked, just to feel each other, to bask in the comforting warmth of their lover's arms. After she had had her fill of cuddles, she took his cock in her hand. Her gossip with Grace — and a not-insignificant amount of porn — had given her the general idea of what to do. She stroked him for a while, then moved lower on the bed, spreading his thighs to sit between them, and gave his cock a few gentle licks. She couldn’t decide whether she wanted to continue with a handjob or a blowjob, and still wanted him to take a more active role, so she asked him, “What do you want me to do?”

“What you’re doing now feels good,” he said, “do whatever you want, as long as you don’t stop.”

Sarah tried to keep her frustration from showing on her face. “I want you to tell me what to do. I want to know what you like, what you enjoy, what you want. I don’t want to always be the driving force.”

She hadn’t meant to get that serious, but it had an effect on Elliot. His expression steeled for a moment, and then he smiled slyly at her, and said, “Okay. I’ll tell you what I want you to do. I want you to lie back” — he sat up, grasped her shoulders, and guided her backwards down onto the bed —“and spread your legs for me.”

Sarah was surprised at his sudden authoritativeness, but glad for it, and obeyed. It turned her on, and it stirred some unexpected feelings — submission, and even slight uneasiness. Now that he was taking charge, she wasn’t completely sure she liked it. She was sure, though, that she liked the sudden feeling of his hand gently stroking up and down her labia. Elliot was on all fours over her, one hand next to her head, watching the expression on her face. She put one hand over the hand beside her head, squeezed it gently in a caring gesture, and relaxed into the mattress.

Elliot’s fingers slipped between her lips as he moved his hand up and down, over the entrance to her vagina, up around her clit, and back and forth. He must have had some practice with his alternate forms, because he seemed to know just what to do. He circled around her clit with one finger, going around it a few times before rubbing across it, pulling back the hood and making her shudder and tense up.

He put the tip of his middle finger against her entrance, and then seemed to go back to his usual nervous, unsure self. “Should I, uh… have you– I mean, do you–“

“Yes you should, yes I have, yes I do,” she interrupted with a smile. He still looked hesitant. “You’re not going to break me or something, if that’s what you’re worried about. I’ve, ah, had some experience… with this.”

That awkward confession was enough for Elliot, and he slowly pushed his finger into her, being gentle and careful but not stopping until his palm was resting against her vulva. She had fingered herself before, but having somebody else do it was an entirely different experience. His finger wasn’t big, but she could feel every inch of it sliding against her inner walls, and the fact that she didn’t know what he was about to do, that each movement was unexpected, added to the excitement. He slowly pulled his finger out and repeated the motion a few more times, his thumb brushing against her clit with each movement. She locked eyes with him, and whispered three words: “Please, Elliot, more.”

Without breaking rhythm, he added his ring finger on the next instroke, slowly plunging them both into her as deep as his knuckles would allow. Sarah usually used two fingers when she was alone, but his hands were much bigger than hers, so his two fingers made her feel full, even though he was moving slowly. Her eyes closed and her breathing got heavier as he increased his pace, curling his fingers slightly each time he withdrew them to press against the her upper wall. She felt his weight shift on the bed, and barely had time to wonder what he was doing before she felt his tongue on her clit. Without slowing down his steady pumping, he licked her, sometimes lapping at her with a soft relaxed tongue, other times pressing in hard with it stiffly tensed.

She felt his fingers slide out, and then his tongue was making long passes up and down between her lips. He let his teeth graze against them, just enough to add variety to her pleasure. He pushed his tongue inside her, and she gasped and grabbed his hair. He quickly withdrew, and said, “Sorry, was that too much?”

She laughed a little, and said, “No, not at all, I’ve just never felt anything like that before. It’s wonderful. Please keep going."

He thrust his tongue back in with renewed zeal, spurred on by her praise. He pushed it in as far as he could, and circled around, rubbing against her before slipping out and pushing back in. He put a thumb over her clit, pushed down much harder than before, and rubbed it in circles. For a moment, it was uncomfortably intense, but it didn’t take long for her to adjust to the feeling and relax into his hand with a contented moan. This continued for several minutes, and she could feel herself getting closer to the edge.

“Elliot,” she started, but interrupted herself with a soft moan. “Elliot, I’m getting close, I’m gonna cum. Ooh, keep going, don’t stop!”

With that, Elliot abruptly stopped. She looked at him, dismayed; he grinned at her and said,” I want to see what your pretty face looks like when you cum. Besides, my tongue was getting tired.” He gave each of her nipples a soft nibble before settling down beside her, looking into her eyes. His tongue had relaxed her and she was more turned on than ever, so there was little resistance as he slid his fingers in again and started fucking her. He went faster than before, and every few strokes she let out a moan as he rubbed something just right.

She had cooled down a bit when he stopped licking her, but she made up the lost ground quickly and could feel her orgasm slowly but steadily approaching. He pressed his thumb against her clit like before, rubbing with constant pressure as his fingers pumped in and out. She subconsciously tilted her hips to push her lover’s fingers even deeper into her, and in response he fingered her ever-so-slightly harder, just enough so she could feel the change.

After another minute, her orgasm was almost on her. She opened her mouth to speak, but what came out was half gasp and half moan. She tried again, and said, “I’m almost there, Elliot. I’m gonna cum, keep going, keep going”— Elliot took her hand in his, and they twined their fingers together —“oh yes, don’t stop, yes oh god OHHH!”

Her heels dug into the mattress and her hips bucked up to push harder against his hand. One of her hands squeezed the bedsheet, her other squeezed Elliot’s hand, and her vagina clamped down on his fingers. He kept a steady rhythm through her orgasm, and his fingers pumping in and out as she involuntarily squeezed them made it even more intense. He gradually slowed down when she stopped bucking towards him, just as the thumb on her clit was beginning to get uncomfortable.

She laid still, panting, as he got up and cleaned himself up. When he sat back down on the edge of the bed, she sat up and kissed him, softly, on his mouth, his cheeks, then his neck. While gently nibbling just under his jaw, she reached down and fondled his cock — it had gone flaccid, but he swiftly regained his erection under her touch. She started pumping it, and could feel his breath getting heavier. Still stroking him, she moved her kisses down his neck, then down his chest, being gentle but deliberate with each kiss. She playfully pushed him over onto his back and sat, straddling his legs, facing him. She made her way down his torso, beside the furry line below his belly button, and along one thigh. When she got to the base of his penis, she stopped pumping and slowly licked up its length, drawing her tongue along the underside of his shaft. As she reached the glans, she took it in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She held his thighs, feeling him tense and relax as she swirled and sucked. She removed her mouth, and licked up along his shaft again, once on each side. Looking up at his face, she saw him smiling down at her, and smiled back, wordlessly, before taking his cock back in her mouth. She went as far as she could, but the whole length was too much for her. She settled on a manageable depth and started to bob up and down. Elliot stroked her hair and gave a contented moan.

Sarah kept bobbing up and down, occasionally stopping to run her tongue over Elliot’s glans or behind his corona. She could taste his precum, and swallowed it, sucking harder. After a few minutes she stopped moving her head, and stroked his now-slick shaft with her hand while working his glans with her mouth. Back, forth, up, down went her tongue, now across the top, now along the sensitive underside. He stopped petting her hair and his hand rested on her head; she could hear his breathing getting heavier.

“Sarah, I’m gonna cum,” he said, in a quiet, breathy voice.

She grunted in acknowledgement, but didn’t slow down. Instead, she took her hand off his shaft and went as far down as she could on his cock, trying to swallow it. She moved as fast as she could without breaking her rhythm, sucking hard on the downstroke and swirling her tongue on the upstroke.

“Oh yes, yes Sarah, keep going, I’m close, please…” Elliot went silent as his orgasm approached, then let out a quiet moan as it washed over him. His cum shot into her mouth, filling it with warm liquid. She was surprised how fast it came, and her haste to swallow it made her cough. He looked at her with concern on his face. She laughed, crawled beside him, pulled the blanket over them both, and laid down with her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead, and they cuddled for a long while before either of them spoke.

* * *

Sarah didn’t need to tell Ashley any of those details, though. Elliot wasn’t hers anymore, but those memories were. “You’re right,” she said, after pausing to think. “It can be hard to tell what he wants. He’ll always try to put himself aside and focus on you instead. If you’re going to move forward, you need to take the initiative, but make sure you always know where he stands. Communication is key. Don’t underestimate the power of the question ‘what do you want me to do?’”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write more EGS stuff. If you liked this, keep an eye out for that. If you didn't, read the next one anyway, it might be better.


End file.
